1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head such as an ink jet type recording head, and more particularly, to a liquid ejecting head including a wiring terminal row which is formed by arranging in row wiring terminals corresponding to pressure generating elements of the liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
As a kind of a liquid ejecting head which discharges the liquid as liquid droplets from nozzles by changing pressure in a liquid in a pressure chamber, there is the liquid ejecting head with a configuration in which a piezoelectric element (a kind of a pressure generating element) bonded to a vibration plate is deformed to eject the liquid droplets. A driving voltage (driving pulse) is applied to the liquid ejecting head, so that the piezoelectric element is driven to change the volume of the pressure chamber and pressure is changed in the liquid stored in the pressure chamber. The liquid droplets are ejected from the nozzles by using the pressure change.
Recording heads of the related art are provided with a circuit substrate (a printed substrate) receiving a driving signal or a control signal from the printer body side. The circuit substrate is electrically connected to the piezoelectric element by a film-shaped wiring member (hereinafter referred to as a flexible cable) or a TCP (Tape Carrier Package) such as COF (Chip On Film) which is mounted with a driving IC to control driving of the piezoelectric element. The driving voltage is supplied to the piezoelectric element via the flexible cable (e.g., JP-A-2005-131881).
However, as described above, in the configuration in which the flexible cable is wired between the circuit substrate and the actuator, since a space for placing the flexible cable is required, it is difficult to reduce the size of the recording head by as much as the space required for the flexible cable.